Many advances are being made in the field of orthopedic implants, especially in relation to the treatment of diseases, injuries or defects of the spine. For example U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,084 ('084 patent) discloses a diaphysial cortical dowel designed for vertebral fusions, which represents a marked improvement over the conventional implants to date. The dowel of the '084 patent is made of bone, thus it is remodeled by the patient and does not suffer from many of the drawbacks observed with metals and synthetics, e.g., inflammation, weakening of surrounding tissues, and antigenicity. The subject invention builds on the successes in this field, by providing an implant that is shaped for implantation at certain locations of the spine and aids in maintaining the proper curvature of the spine as well.